


Refrain

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike… well, certain other rude boys she knew, Green held back, avoiding drawing too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refrain

As ashen rays of light died upon the hills that framed Pallet Town, a sheen of rain fell upon the valley. A few simple buildings hunkered down underneath the clouds, held by the bowl of grass and hills and trees. In the distance, a single shape moved, the petals of a bicycle turning up and down through the rain.

By the time her saturated figure made it to the entrance to Professor Oak's laboratory, huddled and cold, her pigtails had sunk to her shoulders. She grimaced and removed the elastic bands, letting the rain untangle the matted locks of blue hair.

A brown-haired girl opened the door a crack. At first she squinted at the girl's bedraggled appearance, but then her eyebrows retreated into concern. "Oh! Crystal. What are you doing here? Let's get you inside!"

"Thank you, Daisy," replied the girl on the bicycle, wheeling the muddy device just inside the door and leaning it against the wall. Daisy pulled a lab coat from the nearby wall and wrapped it around the younger girl. Nothing was said, but the grateful look that passed over Crystal's face was gratitude enough for the quiet woman.

After several minutes, Daisy managed to seat the weary girl in the living area, having removed her damp clothes but kept the old lab coat. She now had a mug of hot chocolate, a lap pillow, and a girl willing to sort through the mess that had become of her hair.

"Your hair is so soft," commented Daisy as she gently attacked the knots with a wide-tooth comb. "You ought to let it down more often; I'm sure my brother would think differently of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crystal questioned, stiffening. She turned slightly, and Daisy gently but forcefully held her head so that she could finish grooming the hair.

The words came like blood rushing to ears. "You can't deny that you're attracted to him. I've seen you… and he  _is_ quite attractive, so I've heard."

Just then, they heard the door slam open, and Daisy groaned. Crystal didn't even have time to disguise the blush on her cheeks – or the fact that the only piece of clothing she wore was the baggy lab coat – before Green Oak himself walked through the front room, glanced once at the two girls, then walked into the kitchen without a single comment.

"He's so daft sometimes," Daisy giggled quietly into Crystal's ear. "He probably doesn't even realize that's his lab coat you're wearing."

Crystal suddenly felt very warm in her face.

...

...

Later, Crystal retired to her rooms, donning some of Daisy's old pajamas. Highly embarrassed, she had revealed to the older girl that she'd come to speak with Green about Professor Elm's research.

Yes, the girl had reacted with her typical quiet laugh. Yes, Crystal had felt her heart pang, and she told herself that it would not do to feel so embarrassed. Besides, it was just a little crush. It would go away the next time Green proved his complete lack of affection. And besides, they both had work to do. They always had so much work to do.

There came a gentle knocking on the door, and Crystal said softly, "Come in." After all, she'd already wrapped her body in the warm blankets of the guest bed.

Of course, she would have actually stood up and walked to the door if she'd known it was Green who would turn the doorknob, look around cautiously, and enter.

Unlike… well, certain other rude boys she knew, Green held back, avoiding drawing too close. He refrained even from sitting down on the occupied bed. He wore a black polo shirt, which matched his attitude supremely. He slumped slightly in his stance, not lazily, but as though he was superior. That particular part of his attitude made Crystal feel… off-balance, to say the least. Like he was a prince, and he had yet to pass judgment on whether to kiss or kill her, the princess.

Then she nearly had to pinch herself, to remind herself that she was no princess, and that they were both peers and friends.

Peers and friends and nothing more.

Meanwhile, the brown-haired boy – man, she thought, since he had just had his nineteenth birthday – was staring at her oddly. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You've been staring at me for two minutes straight."

"No! No, uh, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Crystal adjusted her form in the bed. "Uh, hi. How are you?"

"A better question would be, 'What is Crystal doing in Pallet Town?'"

Crystal felt the lamp behind her head burn a hole in her cheeks. Figuratively, of course. "I was supposed to deliver some files for Professor Elm. About his new project? He wants you to look them over."

Green sighed, and Crystal realized exactly how weary he looked. "Of course he does," he sighed. "Anything else?"

"Uh, no…"

"Good night, then." And with that, Green started to walk out of the room, his voice never reaching above a monotone.

Crystal wanted to get out of bed then, but the day's exhaustion kept her pinned to her mattress. "Wait!"

He turned back, his silhouette dark against the bright lamp in the hallway. "Hmm?"

She couldn't help herself; words just came tumbling out. "You're one of my favorite people, you know?"

If his face wasn't always so serious, Crystal would have sworn that she saw a ghost of a snicker in his eyes, as though he was supposed to be someone else in a different life. But no, he was serious, smart, quiet Green, and he said nothing but simply waited.

Crystal had no choice but to continue. "You're just so polite and smart. I just wish I could get to know you better…" She practically cringed away from his reaction, knowing it could not be a positive one.

And sure enough, he grunted once, accepting the complement, and disappeared. Crystal did not see his blush, the way his eyes the colors of the trees widened slightly in shock and surprise.

...

...

Later, Daisy stopped by Crystal's room and sat on her bed, adjusting the curtains over the perfectly cloudy night. "It's okay," she said. "They all act like that most of the time. Especially when they're embarrassed." She chuckled quietly, and Crystal didn't feel quite so bad.

"Who?" Crystal asked, confused. After all, it couldn't be 'boys', since Gold certainly didn't act so reserved all the time. Any of the time, actually.

"Nerds," Daisy said, adjusting her hair. "You'll get the hang of it, if this keeps up. I certainly did…"


End file.
